A truely strange love
by Alexander Hawking
Summary: Hercule accidently brings back Nappa and Radditz to life to teach them "awesomeness" Hercule finds much more than apprentices. He falls in love with two of the sayians but he must choose one. who will he choose?


Disclaimer: I don't own any character or part of DragonballZ. It belongs to the creator Akira Toriyama.

I thank Wolffie and Amy for keeping me going. I love you both ^_^ hope everyone enjoys this story.

………………………………................................................................................................ 

"I'm getting old and I want a few apprentices to pass on my awesomeness to," Hercule thought to himself as he stared into the mirror.

His daughter Videl ran into the room holding a cell phone to her ear and yelling "dad, dad the dragon has been summoned! That's what your friend Goku said. Hurry dad maybe you'll get those apprentices you wanted to pass your awesomeness to," Pushing him out the door and toward the car.

"How did you know my dilemma?" Hercule asked his daughter as he put on his seat belt.

"Dad, you say your thoughts out loud. How can I not know," Videl chuckled as she turned on the lights of the car. When they arrived the sky was pitch black and everybody gathered around the dragon balls. In the center of the gathering were Goku and Vegeta were hand in hand their tails wrapped together staring into each others eyes. Goku wearing his usual goofy smile and Vegeta sporting his trademark cocky smirk. The two turned to the gathering of their close friends and families.

"We have called the dragon here to ask for one wish. The reason we gathered you here today is so that one of you lucky people could make one get the second wish. Go would you please pass around the hat, paper and pen so the names can be written for the drawing?" Vegeta said to Goku. Then Goku went around the group with the top hat and waiting for people to drop their names into it. When they all finished goku pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Vegeta.

"Hercule! Get your ass over here now! Vegeta yelled tapping his foot impatiently. Hercule frightened by Shenron the dragon slowly timidly walked near vegeta.

"What is your wish?" Shenron bellowed.

"I want a few apprentices that are losers and need to be taught awesomeness to." Hercule squeaked.

"our wish has been granted," Shenron boomed "and now for your second wish what do you ask for?"

"Dragon I wish for…" Vegeta started to say then Goku interrupted

"Our own private island." He blabbed out.

"Your wish has been granted here is the map." Shenron said then he disappeared and the dragon balls scattered to the corners of the earth again.

Vegeta pulled Goku close so that he could whisper in his lover's ear. "Baka I thought we agreed that we were going to wish for a gay president."

Goku pulled his sweet prince closer to his body and kissed him lightly on the lips and said in a quiet husky whisper, "You know that's what you really wanted Geta. You just didn't want to say it."

"That's not true!" Vegeta said trying to look very pissed.

"If it wasn't true then why are you getting hard?" Goku said pushing more of his body against his lover.

"Let's just get to the damn island already." Vegeta sighed in defeat and turning his head away from the crowd to blush. Then Goku ITd him and Vegeta to their island.

"Finally I got lamos as apprentices so I can teach them to be awesome!" Hercule thought in his head this time on the drive home.

When Hercule arrived he found what was supposed to be his lamo apprentices. The bald, smelly, and ugly Nappa and the big haired freak Radditz. They were not alive for more than an hour and they were already arguing.

"Ha I'm the one who got us out of hell Nappa." Raditz huffed proudly.

"No you didn't I did!" Nappa yelled sending slobber into Raditz huge hair.

"You stupid bald headed fagot! It was my head of hair that got us out." Radditz said flaunting his hair.

"Bull Shit! It was the shine from my head that distracted that speed demon." Nappa said

"That was pure luck!" Radditz retorted.

"Can you two shut up?! I'm the one that brought you back. Me the mighty Hercule master of awesomeness. "I want you to be my apprentices." Hercule yelled out. The two sayians looked at him for a few seconds and then held back burst of laughter.

"Us being your apprentices? Yea right why would we be apprentices to such a weakling human like you?" Radditz laughed.

"Then what's 2 divided by 2 minus one plus1500 plus 650 minus 200." Hercule said crossing his arms in triumph.

"The answer is 5," stated Nappa.

"No you bald headed idiot its 950. Where did you learn your math from?" Radditz squawked.

"Uh I don't know you, but I fell asleep during your lessons because you bored the crap out of me!" Nappa said lunging at Raditz. Nappa missed Radditz's body but managed to get a hold on his thick mane.

"You dirty bastard you know that is as sensitive as my tail." Radditz spat as he tried to bite Nappas ankle.

"Enough fighting you two or do I have to call Goku and Vegeta." Hercule threatened. The two losers stopped fighting when they heard their prince's name.

"Lord Vegeta is alive? Where is he?" Radditz asked.

"Last time I saw him he was going to a private island with his lover." Hercule said.

"Nappa we must find this island and tell our Prince that we are alive again." Radditz said flying off.

"Agreed Nappa said flying off to join Radditz. On Goku's island the sayian couple were happily laying on the beach enjoying the moonlight.

"Geta now aren't you happy that I wished up this island." Goku said mystified by the sight of the moons reflection in the water.

"You were right Go that is what I would have really wanted." Vegeta said.

"Would have really wanted? What could you possibly really want?" Goku asked.

"Don't play stupid baka it's you that I really want." Vegeta purred tracing his lover's abs.

"Oh, you don't need that stupid dragon to get that wish." Goku said ITing them to their bedroom. Vegeta turned into super sayian 4 and blasted all his clothes off before Goku had a chance to power up. Goku stared for a few seconds at his prince and thought how wonderfully handsome he looked in this form even nude he looked super strong. Then Goku powered up to super sayian 4. Vegeta pushed him down on the bed with a hungry growl. He began to make a trail kisses down Goku's body and then paused at his hardness.

"Damn it! I hate interruptions. Goku sweetheart we have company apparently so get some pants on." Vegeta said getting off Goku and walking to the dresser taking out a pair of jeans and throwing them at Goku's head. They walk out hand in hand tails intertwined.

" Lord Vegeta is that you?" Nappa said happily.

"No duh dip shit and looky here he is with kakarot." Radditz said.

"What the hell are you doing alive?" Vegeta growled furiously.

"Yea since didn't you both get killed by me and my friends." Goku said.

"Yea but there was this guy that said we got wished here to become apprentice of awesomeness." Radditz laughed putting his arm around Vegeta "What a crack job did he really think we would taught by such a weakling as him. Hey Vegeta why don't you hook up with me sometime I bet id be better than my little brother."

"You really shouldn't say things like that in front of my mate." Vegeta said.

"And why that is what is he going to love me to death." Radditz laughed.

"No, but let go of me and you'll find out." Vegeta said.

"Kaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee" Goku yelled forming a large ball of ki.

"Oh…um kakorot I was just kidding I would never take the prince away from you." Radditz laughed uncomfortably and letting go of Vegeta.

"Goku I want you to stop it right now. These two bakas are the ones that helped me get to Earth in the first place." Vegeta said wrapping his tail around Goku's waist. Goku calmed down and purred at vegeta's touch. "Now do know what happens when you say things like that in front of him. Bakas go back to Hercule right now and that's an order and don't bother me until you are done with your awesomeness training."

"But…" Nappa started to say but was interrupted by a growl coming from Goku.

"Uh…Nappa I suggest we listen to Lord Vegeta without protesting this time." Radditz said grabbing a hold of the large bald mans shoulders.

"Okay to the loser again," He grumbled as he took off. When the two idiots were out of sight Goku turned to his prince and purred "Now where were we." Goku then ITing them back to the bedroom to continue their fun.

"My little brother has become stronger since I had fought him 10 years ago. I know that Lord Vegeta is stronger I can see it in his sexy muscles." Radditz said looking into Nappas eye before landing.

"One things for sure that human loser would have no chance at a fight against us." Nappa chuckled when they touched the ground.

"So you come back. You lamos definitely need to learn to be awesome, and we start today with…BEATING MY DAUGTER VIDEL!" Hercule shouted.

"Now that isn't fair she can't beat two big dudes like us." Radditz said.

"You'll see who gets their butts kicked in videogames. You have to beat her in dance off your pantsathon. It is impossible." Starting to cry Hercule leaned on Radditz shoulder.

Dumb struck they started their training…but Radditz was having issues with keeping his eyes off Hercules butt enough to complete the training of the day. Tired and exhausted the two sayian washed up for dinner and walked to the living room there was enough food for an entire superbowl party. 

The two of them ate most of the food and in the end there was only one hot dog left Radditz and Nappa jumped to get at it. They slept peacefully that night not knowing of what Hercule plans for them the next day.


End file.
